Darkness Rises
by Everlastingpassion13
Summary: There are many secrets in the Clans. One such secret is the mysterious disappearance of Lilypad's son. A great force of evil has manifested and plans to spread across all of the Clans, leaving in its wake a destruction no cat can stand against. It's origins are unclear, but it's the secrets of the Clans that will lead the way to it's defeat.
1. Alliances

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Breezestar- silver and white tom with blue eyes  
Deputy- Lionclaw- long-haired golden tabby tom with amber eyes; mated to Frosttail  
Medicine Cat- Tigerlily- young, calico she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats not expecting kits):**

Heavystep- dark gray tom with green eyes  
Mousefoot- dusky brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; mated to Hollybush  
_Apprentice, Flowerpaw  
_Daisypetal- pretty, dark cream colored she-cat with amber eyes; mated to Hareleap  
_Apprentice, Thistlepaw  
_Rabbitear- broad-shouldered, black tom with yellow eyes; mated to Eveningdawn  
Eveningdawn- small, pale white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; mated to Rabbitear  
_Apprentice, Redpaw  
_Hareleap- sandy colored tom with blue eyes; mated to Daisypetal  
_Apprentice, Falconpaw  
_Littlerain- unusually small white tabby tom with green eyes  
Runningsteps- lithe, light brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Spottedfur- light gray tom with darker gray flecks and blue eyes

**Apprentices (young cats in training to become warriors):**

Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes  
Redpaw- dark tortoiseshell tom with reddish patches and blue eyes  
Falconpaw- dark brown tom with white tipped ears and amber eyes  
Thistlepaw- brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting of nursing kits):**

Frosttail- beautiful, white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; mated to Lionclaw; kits- Mosskit, Spiderkit & Nettlekit

**Kits (young cats that are not six moons old):**

Nettlekit- dark golden tom with amber eyes; mother is Frosttail  
Mosskit- ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and a white tipped tail and yellow eyes; mother is Frosttail  
Spiderkit- ginger tom with white spider-like stripes on his back and yellow eyes; mother is Frosttail

**Elders (retired warriors and queens):**

Featherwhisper- pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Graystorm- dark gray tom with blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader-Riverstar- silver and white tom with blue eyes; mated to Rainywater  
Deputy-Minnowtwist- silver she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine Cat- Leafspots- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Featherpaw_

**Warriors:**

Whitetail- gray tom with a white tipped tail and amber eyes; mated to Silvershine  
_Apprentice, Reedpaw  
_Rainywater- pale gray she-cat with lighter flecks and blue eyes; mated to Riverstar  
_Apprentice, Owlpaw  
_Nightseeker- muscular, jet black tom with amber eyes  
Brambleeyes- broad-shouldered, golden brown tom with green eyes; mated to Dawnlight  
_Apprentice, Longpaw  
_Tawnybranch- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Shrewwhisker- slender, ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
Snowtear- white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Featherpaw- fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Reedpaw- golden brown tabby tom with white paws and pale yellow eyes  
Longpaw- light brown tom with darker brown paws and green eyes  
Owlpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Dawnlight- pretty, golden tabby with blue eyes; mated to Brambleeyes; kit- Sunkit  
Silvershine- silver and white she-cat with green eyes; mated to Smoketail; kits- Icekit, Badgerkit & Ashkit

**Kits:**

Sunkit- golden tabby tom with amber eyes; mother is Dawnlight  
Icekit- slender, silver she-cat with blue eyes; mother is Silvershine  
Ashkit- dark gray tom with amber eyes; mother is Silvershine  
Badgerkit- jet black tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes; mother is Silvershine

**Elders:**

Moonshine- once beautiful, pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader-Squirrelstar- orange tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Deputy- Gorseclaw- sandy colored tom with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat-Owlpath- dark gray tom with wide, amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Birdpaw_

**Warriors:**

Thunderblaze- heavy-set, dark golden tom with blue eyes  
Heavybelly- black tom with a white under belly and amber eyes  
Mistpath- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes; mated to Snakegaze  
_Apprentice, Pawpaw  
_Snakegaze- black and white tom with green eyes; mated to Mistpath  
Cinderbreath- gray tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Gorgepaw  
_Rowandream- golden tabby tom with blue eyes; mated to Shallowstream  
Birchrain- pale gray tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Cloudpaw  
_Featherdream- dark gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Birdpaw- light gray she-cat with green eyes  
Pawpaw- light brown tom with a white tail tip and green eyes  
Gorgepaw- orange tom with blue eyes  
Cloudpaw- pale white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Shallowstream- pale gray she-cat with green eyes; mated to Rowandream; Kits- Bristlekit, Settingkit, & Gleamingkit; foster mother of Firekit

**Kits:**

Bristlekit- light gray tom with blue eyes; mother is Shallowstream  
Settingkit- fluffy, orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes; mother is Shallowstream  
Gleamingkit- golden she-cat with green eyes; mother is Shallowstream  
Firekit- fluffy white she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes

**Elders:**

Hawkcry- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Fallingpetal- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan:**

Leader- Duskstar- black she-cat with green eyes  
Deputy- Ivyfern- pretty silver tabby with dark green eyes  
Medicine Cat- Blacklily- pretty black she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Sootfall- dark gray tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice, Heatherpaw  
_Whitering- dark brown tom with pale white patches and blue eyes; mated to Lilypool  
Dappleleg- tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs and blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Lizardpaw  
_Chillwhisper- white tom with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice, Leafpaw  
_Twilightgazer- black she-cat with amber eyes  
Eagleeye- brown tom with yellow eyes  
Shallowriver- ginger tom with white patches and emerald green eyes  
Cinderfire- long-haired, dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Lizardpaw- dark ginger (almost orange) tom with yellow eyes  
Leafpaw- fluffy, black and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Heatherpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Lilypool- light brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; mated to Whitering; kits- Fallenkit, Whisperkit, Mousekit & Scorchkit  
Crowfoot- black she-cat with a white dash on her chest and yellow eyes; mated to Chillwhisper; kits- Echokit & Juniperkit

**Kits:**

Fallenkit- pretty, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes; mother is Lilypool  
Whisperkit- pale gray tom with blue eyes; mother is Lilypool  
Mousekit- light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes; mother is Lilypool  
Scorchkit- orange tabby tom with blue eyes; mother is Lilypool  
Echokit- black tabby she-cat with silver flecks and dark blue eyes; mother is Crowfoot  
Juniperkit- long-haired, pale white she-cat with yellow eyes; mother is Crowfoot

**Elders:**

Darkfur- dark gray (almost black) tom with blue eyes  
Tigerstripe- orange and black tom with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

The calico she-cat took a step forwards, and then another, the field in front of her was unfamiliar to her but welcoming. She followed the instinct to enter the field and padded into the clearing, insects flying around her muzzle and fur. She swatted playfully at a butterfly before a rustling behind her made her freeze.

A warm breeze ruffled the calico's fur and as she turned to face the intruder, her green eyes narrowed with suspicion as the wind brought a familiar scent to her nose.

"I see you're as sharp as ever Tigerlily. But your paws were set on the path of a Medicine cat long before your birth."

A rosy scent flitted the air and Tigerlily drew in the smell. It was familiar, and nostalgic. Her eyes opened and met a green gaze staring at her adoringly from a tortoiseshell face. Tigerlily did not repress her purr as she drew towards her new companion. "Lilypad!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled and pressed her muzzle against Tigerlily's. "It's great to see you again, sister."

"I've missed you. You have not walked in my dreams for moons, sister." Tigerlily closed her eyes. She missed Lilypad, desperately. She remembered the years spent training as a medicine cat alongside her adorable sister. Lilypad had so much energy in those days, so determined to be a great warrior. She had such enthusiasm. They had been named separately, Tigerlily having to wait longer before she reached her full name as Medicine Cat, but Lilypad had been a constant cheerful presence in her life. That light had been extinguished tragically during a freak accident. Her darling sister had been killed, swept away by a flood along with her newly birthed kits. They found their bodies tangled against stones, cold and lifeless. Tigerlily forced the images from her mind, of Lilypad's mate's constant wails of grief, of her own suppressed agony.

The tortoiseshell noticed her sister's discomfort and wrapped a tail around her shoulders. "Please do not grieve, I am happy here. StarClan has welcomed me, and the kits are with me as well." Her eyes darted suddenly, and she quieted into a low murmur with the last words. Tigerlily glanced at her in confusion, picking up on her sister's sudden biting of her tongue. Lilypad had never kept secrets, so open in life. As a StarClan cat she had been given wisdom, which mellowed out her personality, but Tigerlily doubted that it would have changed her so much that she would be a keeper of secrets.

"Lilypad... what is it?"

The tortoiseshell drew away with a quiet sigh, pacing about the field of flowers and herbs with a flick of her tail. "There are... many secrets among the Clans. One is my own." She paused to turn her gaze upon her forlorn sister. "One of my kits survived."

Tigerlily almost choked. "What?"

Lilypad looked down, not meeting her sister's eye. "I...I hid him." She looked up then, eyes desperate. "He looked too much like his father! I couldn't have them finding out what we-" She stopped herself and turned her face away and Tigerlily looked at her, mixed emotions of shock and disgust swirling in her belly.

"Half-Clan...?" Tigerlily whispered it lowly but Lilypad shook her head.

"Worse." She whispered and Tigerlily instinctively scored her claws in the flowery field. The atmosphere began to darken; it began to feel as though the flowers were wilting.

"I know how you must feel..." Lilypad began but Tigerlily cut her off with a growl.

"How could you do this?" She couldn't fathom what would cause her sister to...mate... with some cat not of ThunderClan blood. It infuriated her. Lilypad gave her sister a helpless look and Tigerlily turned her back on her. "Did you come to tell me this?"

"...yes. But there is also something else." Lilypad's tone had become more serious now and Tigerlily turned to sister, knowing full well that now was not the time to shut her out. Lilypad searched her sister's gaze for a moment before she sighed and spoke so softly Tigerlily had to strain to hear her. "There is a darkness more corrupt, more evil than any threat we have ever faced." Tigerlily felt a chill run down her spine as Lilypad continued in a grave voice, "It will destroy our very way of life."

Tigerlily felt her voice wavering, "...how can it be stopped?"

Lilypad shook her head and closed her eyes. "I am...unsure. I haven't seen that far... StarClan has not... welcomed me completely yet. I have trouble," she swallowed, "I have trouble _seeing_ into the future."

Tigerlily kept her voice level. "Is it because of your kit?"

Lilypad nodded and Tigerlily sighed, staring at her reproachfully, "Do you know where he is?"

"They won't let me see him. Another restriction." She growled, almost spitefully and Lilypad was taken aback by her sister's sudden anger. Lilypad calmed herself enough that she cast her sister a longing look. "You must speak with Breezestar. Tell him what I've told you."

"...Everything?" She wondered if Lilypad wanted her former leader to know about her kits. Lilypad paused, shakily, and then let out a reluctant sigh and a nod. Satisfied that her sister would at least grant her this much, Tigerlily nodded in understanding. Tigerlily turned to leave but Lilypad called her back. The calico turned and accepted her sister's touch; her cold nose pressed against Tigerlily's forehead in a silent prayer.

"I may not have all the information you seek, sister, but I can give you this." Tigerlily gasped a warm sensation spread in her skull and a light flashed across her eyes. She was staring through a fogged gaze. It could only be a snippet of Lilypad's memories. Tigerlily was seeing through Lilypad's eyes. She saw the tortoiseshell fur of her sister, wrapped protectively around three bundles of fur. Tigerlily recognized them as Lilypad's kits, two she-cats and a tom, all with the same tortoiseshell fur as their mother. But then, Tigerlily gasped as she noticed a fourth bundle of fur she had never seen before. His coat was not tortoiseshell.

"My son..." Lilypad whispered and Tigerlily was brought back to her dream and Lilypad's green eyes. "Please, find him." Tigerlily could see directly into her sister's eyes. They were glazed with worry and need, but behind that motherly look Tigerlily could see the many secrets she was keeping.

-Time Skip-

Lilypad wandered the reeds after her sister's departure. They had met in a field of flowers and butterflies, but now Lilypad found herself wandering the outskirts of the StarClan forest. Though the air was cold with frost, strange for StarClan, which held an eternal Newleaf, the white flakes that began to fall around her were a beauty she had forgotten. However, its presence here meant something was amiss.

"If the seasons are changing here in StarClan... what could it mean?" She whispered aloud to herself but she could not find the answer. StarClan's clairvoyance escaped her, a punishment for his misdeeds in life. Though StarClan was forgiving, they wished to give her a lesson.

To pretend she was not bitter would be a grave lie. It had been moons since her death and StarClan's punishment sentenced, and though she had done nothing in her time in the stars to cause any ill will, they had yet to change her fate.

She wandered the outskirts, thoughts of her only living son clear in her mind. He had been so small last she had seen him. She hadn't even gotten the chance to see the color of his eyes. She had wanted to wait to name him, to name him alongside his father, but that dream had never come to fruition. So he remained nameless, and Lilypad cursed herself for making it so. He could be dead already for all she knew, and yet she had not found him in the forests of StarClan.

Whispers flitted her way and she raised her head, expecting to find one of the other StarClan warriors calling her back. However, what she found was such empty space. Frowning, she scented the air and found nothing, yet the voices continued in their rising pitch. No longer whispers, they became louder and louder, but the words they spoke remained garbled and unheard of. Lilypad pressed her ears to her skull to block them out.

A rush of air burst into her, knocking her back onto her side with a heavy push and then she was surrounded by dark, ethereal smoke. She felt her lungs clog and then she was choking, forcing oxygen through her lungs. She couldn't breathe and she scrambled for perch, scrapping madly at the grass with her claws. She felt the pressure of that beastly smoke pressing against her chest, trying to force its way through. She cried out in shock, gasping and spluttering, before it dissipated, retracted, and disappeared. Then, it was all but a memory. Lilypad took a shuddering deep breath, feeling her lungs grow and her heart slowly return to normal. She cringed, shivering, pressing her tongue against her fur to matt down the tangled mess. She paused in her licking to stare in shock. Where her tongue rasped there was a peculiar dark mark, a black smudge on her once pristine, white belly. She tried to lick it clean and finally, after her tongue began to feel sore, it was wiped away.

"That smoke... it couldn't be..!?" She breathed heavily, eyes darting back and forth, and scurried away back to her fellow warriors in the stars.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) It's a bit confusing now but everything will make sense in time. Hope you enjoyed and Chapter One will be up soon. **


End file.
